


Day Seven: Garrison Days

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: When Keith first got accepted into Galaxy Garrison he was elated.





	Day Seven: Garrison Days

When Keith got accepted into Galaxy Garrison he was elated. He could finally get away from the system and prove all of those foster families wrong and that he was capable of great things and that his temper doesn’t control him. However he’s always had a relatively short fuse so that only lasted about two months before he got into his first fight. It was with some kid who was either naturally buff or on steroids. Keith isn’t worry about which right now because he’s just narrowly avoiding getting his nose broken. The guy may be big but that slows him down. Keith has the speed and agility to block and get out of the way waiting for him to tire out.  
“Hit me you punk!” Beefy dude yells. Keith ignores him in favor of dodging another punch but not quite succeeding this time. So Keith decides it’s time to fight back ducking under Beefy’s arm and kicking his legs out from under him pinning him to the floor the best he could with someone who outweighs him by one hundred pounds. He’s pulled off of the other cadet by an officer that’s tall broad shouldered and has dark hair. Keith’s a teenager not blind so yeah he can admit that he’s attracted to this officer.  
“What’s going on here?” He questions the students.  
“He attacked me!” Beefy accuses and Keith really should come up with better nicknames. Keith is faced with grey eyes that are sharp and Keith is suddenly aware of who this officer is.  
“Is this true?”  
“No he swung at me first you can check the security cameras I didn’t act until provoked.” Keith says the words automatically not really knowing why it’s not like anyone listened to him before.  
“Alright I’ll check it out what are your names?”  
“Kogane.”  
“Lewis.”  
“I’m Officer Shirogane , Cadet Kogane you come with me Lewis wait here and I’ll have someone escort you back to your room. Great this guy doesn’t believe him either so much for role models and idols. “What’s your first name?”  
“Uh, Keith.”  
“Alright Keith, call me Shiro and I believe you by the way, I’ve met cadets like Lewis before and they typically drop out before their second year.”  
“Why? No offense but not many would believe given the scene you walked in on.”  
“You’re small, and I’ve seen your sim and test scores, you’re smart as well. Smart enough to know that taking on a guy twice your weight would end badly and you weren’t really denying anything that happened.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Keith bristles a little at being called small but he’s not about to blow up on the first person that ever took his side.  
“If there’s an actual fight typically both parties are fuming trying to put the blame on the others but you just took it with the grain of salt and defended yourself calmly leading me to believe that Lewis started the fight, but we’ll still check the security feed to be sure.”  
“You’re a piolet, how do you know so much about human behavior?”  
“Oh my roommate Matt, is a biology major and part of his course was psychology.” Keith nods at that like it explains everything. “Any more questions?” Keith shakes his head he has a lot more questions but none of them seem appropriate. “Well, I have one for you. Keith I’ve been monitoring your scores like I said and you have real potential for being here only a few months and I would hate for it to go to waste because of something that can be helped. If you’d allow me to mentor you I’m sure we can work on it. You don’t have to give me an answer right now but I do want one soon okay.” With that Shiro walks away and Keith is dumbstruck Takashi Shirogane just offered to mentor him holy hell.  
“Shiro wait.” He calls running up. “Yeah I’d like that.” And Shiro smiles nodding before giving Keith his number.  
“Contact me if you need anything.” Keith nods mumbling a ‘yes sir’ and heads back to his dorm.  
About six months into their session is when Shiro realizes that something is wrong with the younger. They’re sparring and Keith is knocked down more than usual.  
“Okay hold up. What’s going on Keith?”  
“Just exams are coming up.”  
“It’s more than that though.” Keith sighs pushing his sweat damp hair back.  
“If I fail these tests I’ll be booted and I don’t want to end up back in the system.”  
“That’s not going to happen Keith, because you have the highest scores in your classes and you’ve already beat my record making you the best piolet we’ve got so even you score a little poorly on the written portion you have some leeway.”  
“But what if it’s not enough,” Keith is on the verge of panicking now pacing.  
“It will be and it won’t even be necessary.”  
“You willing to bet?”  
“I am.” Because Shiro knows that Keith is one of the best cadets ever in Garrison history so if they want to kick him out then Shiro will quit because there’s no way he’ll sit by and let that happen.  
“You know how you said there’s nothing I can do that will change your opinion of me.”  
“Yes.”  
“Does that still stand?”  
“Of course.”  
“Shiro will you consider going out with me?”  
“Keith we go out together all the time.”  
“I meant like a date.” And there it is in the open.  
“It’s against the rules.”  
“It’s not, I checked I wouldn’t ask if I knew your career was on the line.”  
“Keith your fifteen,”  
“And your eighteen, according to what my dad used to tell me him and my mom were ten years apart. So in my eyes three years isn’t that big of a deal. Look if you want to say no that’s fine I just saw an opportunity is all.” Keith picks up his gym bag slinging over his shoulder. “I’ll see you around I guess.”  
They don’t speak to each other much after that and Shiro guesses he can partially blame himself for that. So he’s surprised when his phone rings and it’s the nurse telling him to come down to her office for Cadet Kogane. Shiro sprints down the halls automatically thinking the worst. Keith isn’t known for taking care of himself but what he is known for is getting into fights with people twice his height and weight, not that he’s not able to handle it because he managed to get Shiro down a few times when they were sparring but still anything could go wrong knowing the Cadet. He pushes the doors to the infirmary opened and one of the nurses is there to lead him to a small room they have for potential long term patients.  
“I should warn you he’s in rough shape. He has an infection from an untreated cut and my guess would be double pneumonia not surprising though given the season.”  
“But he’ll be okay right?”  
“If he’s not better in a week we’ll have to send him to a hospital.” Shiro lets himself in and tries not to break down at the sight that greats him. Keith is hooked up to multiple machines and has an IV in him. But Keith slowly turns his head and smiles.  
“Hey buddy, how do you feel?” Shiro sits next to his legs.  
“Like I could run a marathon.”  
“No doubt you’d try in your state.” Keith laughs but it turns into a barking cough. “How long have you had that?”  
“A couple of weeks, but whenever the season changes my chest always gets congested so I pinned it to that.” Shiro is perfectly aware how weird Keith’s body is.  
“Yes.”  
“I didn’t ask anything.”  
“You did six months ago but you left before I could give you an answer.”   
“We’ve talked in those six months.”  
“Yeah, hi and bye. Just so you know when you get out of here I’m going to take you back to my place and take care of you.”  
“Is that a euphemism?”  
“Get your mind out of the gutter Kogane.” Keith eventually drifts off and Shiro presses his lips to his forehead to gauge his temperature. A little warm but probably not as bad as it’s been.  
Another six months go by and Keith is in his second year at the Garrison.  
“Are we still going to the Shack this weekend?” Shiro asks when Keith sits down at his and Matt’s table.  
“Unless something comes up.”  
“You guys are sickening.” Matt says bitterly stabbing his salad.  
“What’s wrong jealous?”  
“No, but I’m just worried about Katie.” Shiro immediately stops grinning.  
“Why? Is she okay?”  
“Yeah but she’s having a boy over this weekend and I don’t want them to try anything.”  
“I doubt,”  
“She’s a teenager now Shiro what am I going to do my baby sister is growing up and from what I hear he’s only interested in one thing.”  
“Matthew they’re thirteen years old they will notice each other but nothing will happen.”  
“Besides she hasn’t developed breasts yet right? So I’m sure they still see her has one of the boys.” Keith really needs to work on his people skills.  
“Not the point.”  
“I don’t see the problem with it.”  
“How would you feel Shiro if you knew your brother was going to be alone with a girl?”  
“Well considering my brother is the same age as me and gay not too concerned.” Matt looks at Keith desperately.  
“I don’t have any siblings, good luck with it.” The rest of lunch is spent with Matt making comments and Shiro responding in kind. When it’s time to get back to their duties Shiro kisses his boyfriend goodbye.  
Fast forward another year and Shiro is leaving for Kerberos. Before he gets on board, Shiro, Keith, and the Holts take a picture together. Shiro kisses his boyfriend one last time telling him not to do anything too crazy until he gets back and Keith gives a shaky smile and tells Shiro to look out for aliens.  
Three months later the words piolet error are flashing on screen and presumed dead are thrown around, and Keith just gives up not buying it.  
“Cadet this is your last chance straighten up or get out.” Keith unzips his uniform jacket taking off the hat and hangs them on the back of the chair. “Where are you going?”  
“You gave me a choice and I’m not going to sit around and do nothing when there could be a chance the Kerberos crew is still alive.” He turns and paces back to the Commander staring up at him. “I’m not going to be taught or employed by people who think it’s okay to lie to families just because they can’t be bothered to look for their on crew.” With that Keith pivots on his heel turning his back to Iverson giving him a solute that’s not appropriate on any standards. “Bye.” And that was the end of his Garrison days.


End file.
